Stay
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: Seguían siendo los mismos idiotas dependientes del otro atrapados en un círculo vicioso del cual ninguno podía salir. Kyman


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de South park no me pertenecen, son obra de Matt Stone y Trey Parker.

 **Notas de autor:** Tenia años que no me pasaba por aquí, pero…esta es una ocasión especial así que lo vale. Quiero felicitar a una personita muy especial, este fic es para ti mi pequeña Kohai es un gusto haberte conocido ¡Feliz cumpleaños pequeña!

 **To:** Sandy Yasaret 3

.

.

.

¿Cómo es que las cosas terminaron así? Se preguntó el castaño mientras permanecía inmóvil sentado en una de las tantas bancas de la sala de espera en el hospital de la ciudad. Escuchaba el ir y venir de los médicos apresurados para atender a sus pacientes, el olor a desinfectante ya comenzaba a marearlo y el color blanco de las paredes lo estaba volviendo loco. ¿Quién dijo que las putas paredes debían ser blancas? Con gusto le daría una patada en el culo al autor de tan brillante idea.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás respirando profundamente, necesitaba tranquilizarse.

" _Entonces…no vendrás."_

De nuevo escuchaba esa estúpida voz en su cabeza, la odiaba…cada palabra taladraba sus oídos sin piedad y a lo lejos podía ver su estúpida sonrisa. ¡El muy cabron lo disfrutaba! Quería volverlo loco con sus estúpidos juegos mentales usando la culpa a su favor pero…aquel estúpido judío había cometido un error fatal, él era Erick Cartman. Aquella persona que siempre tenía el control de todo y de todos, quien movía las piezas del tablero a su favor y por supuesto…era la misma persona que siempre obtenía lo que quería.

" _Lo escucho suspirar al otro lado de la línea, muy pocas veces su pareja expresaba más de lo debido pero eso no representaba ningún problema para ambos._

— _Escucha Khal… fue mejor que no me presentara, quiero decir, no fue nada importante…_ — _Sus palabras fueron cortadas por la estridente risa del joven, ¿Acaso se estaba burlando? Apretó con un poco de fuerza el móvil en sus manos y espero lo que sea que fuera a decir... seguramente otro de sus sermones maricas._

— _Tienes toda la razón Cartman… el recibirme como un abogado de mierda no fue nada importante— Comento con ese tono sarcástico que sabía irritaba al castaño._

 _Ya podía imaginarlo con su cara de fastidio y el ceño fruncido mientras hablaban. A pesar de vivir juntos hace más de cuatro años su relación no había cambiado mucho,_ _seguían siendo los mismos idiotas dependientes del otro atrapados en un círculo vicioso del cual ninguno podía salir. Se odiaban, eso estaba claro pero…al mismo tiempo sentían una fuerte atracción que los superaba; claro que ninguno lo aceptaba, no fue hasta que terminaron la preparatoria cuando decidieron vivir juntos pues ambos estudiarían en la misma universidad en New York. Con el paso del tiempo y alejados del pueblo donde crecieron las cosas fueron cambiando, los insultos a veces eran callados por besos, más de una vez y sin saber cómo, sus peleas los llevaban a compartir la misma cama._

 _No eran una pareja común, no había nada oficial entre ellos y en realidad no era necesario. Sin embargo…aquel día era muy importante para Kyle, por fin después de tanto tiempo y de haber trabajo tan duro terminaría su carrera como abogado. Toda su familia se había reunido para la graduación y aunque estaba feliz de poder verlos…una pequeña parte en su interior esperaba poder ver al castaño ahí, le había costado mucho invitarlo. Primeramente porque se trataba de Erick Cartman, lo conocía bastante bien como para saber qué haría lo imposible por arruinarle el día, sin embargo…él siempre estuvo ahí._

 _Por esa razón un día antes del evento fue hacia su habitación y antes de que su compañero pudiera replicar prácticamente le arrojo la invitación a la cara para después salir dando un portazo, su corazón nunca había latido tan fuerte como aquella vez…ni si quiera ahora que tenía el título en sus manos._

— _De todos modos no esperaba que vinieras y si te invite fue por compromiso— Lo escucho rechinar los dientes y eso tan solo lo decepciono… ¿Por qué no podía ver más haya o al menos hacia el intento por una vez? Empezaba a cansarse de esperar algo de alguien con quien no contaba._

— _Si claro…si tanto querías que fuera pudiste haberme convencido aunque…ir a un lugar lleno de judíos aburridos no es muy tentador que digamos ¿Quién quiere pasar un día entero junto a la minoría? —La burla en sus palabras solo lo irritaba más._

— _No sé ni porque estoy hablando contigo…_

— _Porque me necesitas Khal…no puedes estar ni un minuto sin que te esté jodiendo, ¿Quién diría que te convertirías en un puto masoquista? —Escucharlo reir fue un golpe directo a su orgullo._

— _¡Vete a la mierda Cartman! — Grito para después cortar la llamada, si ese estúpido culón creía que arruinaría su día estaba bastante equivocado._

 _Se quedó unos momentos contemplando el teléfono y por un momento se vio tentado a llamarlo de nuevo pero desistió, después de todo el jamás pedía disculpas y mucho menos a una rata judía como Kyle. Estaba molesto por la forma en la que le hablo, cuando regresara a casa le haría pagar el haberlo insultado. Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza se recostó en su cama y se quedó profundamente dormido._

" _Si tan solo hubiera más tiempo…"_

Lo siguiente que recordaba al despertar era correr por los pasillos del hospital buscando a Kyle desesperado, esa noche había recibido una llamada de urgencias. Al parecer el auto donde viajaban los Broflovski se descontrolo y terminaron estrellándose contra otro vehículo.

Afortunadamente ninguno de los pasajeros había muerto, solo sufrieron algunas fracturas y contusiones pero…no sabía si era porque Kyle estaba maldito o alguna de esas mierdas sin sentido, lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que había recibido el peor golpe.

Según las palabras del doctor se trataba de una conmoción cerebral sin embargo, dejo de escucharlo en cuanto lo vio. Ahí estaba…tendido en esa cama de hospital, se veía más pálido de lo normal, más débil.

Sus pasos lo guiaron junto al joven, las vendas blancas alrededor de su cabeza cubrían su cabello rojizo y las prominentes ojeras junto a su pálida tez le daban un aspecto más demacrado, definitivamente este no era su Khal, porque el Kyle que él conocía era mucho más fuerte, más vivo y sus ojos verdes desafiantes, siempre atentos para saber cuándo era momento de atacar.

La imagen en su mente era una bastante diferente a la real, inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla del joven y la acaricio con cautela, era como si temiera romperlo con solo tocarlo. Un gran vacío se instaló en su pecho, ¿Acaso podría sentirlo?, ¿Escucharlo o solo estaba fingiendo? Si…seguramente solo fingía dormir para no hablarle ¡Joder que ese estúpido judío era así! Siempre tan egoísta…

—El doctor dijo que no sabía cuándo despertarías… ¿Puedes creerlo Khal? Incluso dijo que al despertar podrías perder la memoria pero eso es ridículo ¿Cierto? —Ese era un hecho que se negaba a creer ya que…Kyle no podía simplemente olvidar cosas de su vida así sin más. Escucho los pasos de la enfermera a lo lejos, ¿Tan pronto termino la hora de visita? Miro una vez más a su pareja y antes de salir, guiado por una extraña fuerza que era más grande que su razón deposito un corto beso en los labios del joven.

—La próxima vez que nos veamos asegúrate de mantenerte despierto…—Susurro antes de salir de la habitación.

Así pasaron tres semanas en las cuales cada vez que iba a visitarlo se despedía de esa forma, con un pequeño beso en los labios del joven para después susurrar esas palabras. Quería creerlas y que estas se volvieran realidad, que Kyle despertara y discutieran como normalmente hacían, que cada vez que lo besara correspondiera de igual forma, sentir su calor, su presencia e incluso escuchar su molesta voz aunque fuera solo para insultarlo. Soltó un largo suspiro mientras contemplaba al joven dormir…esa noche le tocaba quedarse a cuidarlo, normalmente se turnaban entre el, Stan, Kenny e Ike quien ya se encontraba mucho mejor que sus padres.

—Sabes Khal…he estado pensando en la última vez que hablamos, ambos nos comportamos como idiotas pero…yo— Sonrió tristemente mientras tomaba su mano con delicadeza. —Quiero que sepas que me hizo muy feliz cuando me invitaste, debí darme cuenta que todo era enserio…si solo hubiera puesto atención quizá hubiera podido ver realmente como te sentías —Recargo sus brazos en la cama y oculto su rostro en ellos. —Lo siento Khal…—Susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se lamentaba realmente de algo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, su vista se tardó un poco en enfocar a su alrededor. Todo era tan blanco, intento levantarse pero un agudo dolor desde su espalda baja se propago por todo su cuerpo inmovilizándolo. No recordaba que era lo que había pasado con exactitud, solo que estaba al teléfono con alguien y ahora estaba adolorido e inmóvil.

Paso su vista por la habitación contemplándola hasta que su atención se posó en el joven que dormía plácidamente a su lado, en un principio no logro reconocerlo, no fue hasta que empezó a contemplarlo más detalladamente cuando todos los recuerdos regresaron de golpe.

—Cartman…—Lo llamo con la voz ronca mientras lo movía suavemente para despertarlo.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño al sentir como lo movían, aun no quería irse…quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con Khal ¿Era mucho pedir? Al parecer si pues la persona seguía insistiendo. Se incorporó de mala gana, mataría al hijo o hija de puta que se había atrevido a despertarlo sin embargo…se quedó de piedra al ver a nada más y nada menos que Kyle, estaba despierto y lo miraba expectante.

—K-khal?…—Murmuro mientras el pelirojo asentía. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios ya que su pareja había despertado y al parecer lo reconocía. — ¿Sabes quién soy? —Pregunto temeroso de la respuesta.

Le sorprendió la pregunta tan extraña que le hacia el castaño, solo había perdido el conocimiento por un día.

—Claro que si…eres el culo gordo con el que vivo para mi desgracia—Comento entrecerrando los ojos. Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta cuando vio a su pareja acercarse peligrosamente violando su espacio personal y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo sus labios fueron callados por un beso el cual correspondió una vez que salió de su letargo.

—Si…ese mismo —Acaricio una de las mejillas de Kyle disfrutando ver la confusión en esos hermosos orbes jade, los había extrañado tanto aunque no lo admitiría. —Qué bueno que estas de vuelta judío.

Ladeo el rostro para quitarse la mano de Cartman de encima. —Solo estuve inconsciente un día

Arqueo una ceja curioso, al parecer era verdad eso que decían de que las personas que permanecían inconscientes no sentían el avance del tiempo. —Estuviste inconsciente cinco semanas—Lo corrigió mientras sentía la atención del joven sobre su persona.

No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba… ¿De verdad había sido tanto tiempo? Iba a preguntarle más cosas pero…Cartman no le diría nada, lo sabía porque se había levantado de su lugar.

—Antes de que preguntes algo más judío escucha lo que tengo que decir y pon atención que solo lo diré una vez— Dios…ese tipo de cosas eran bastante difíciles para él. Busco la mirada de su pareja una vez más y sonrió. —Lamento haber sido tan idiota…en el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente me di cuenta de algunas cosas y no sé qué hubiera hecho si no despertabas…el solo hecho de no verte más me jodia bastante

Entendía a qué punto quería llegar, podía ver claramente el esfuerzo que hacía y sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras. Coloco su dedo índice en los labios del castaño para silenciarlo. —Está bien entiendo…—Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al sentirlo tan cerca. De un rápido movimiento Cartman aparto su mano y volvió a unir sus labios en un beso un poco más desesperado. Las palabras no eran necesarias entre ambos, las disculpas tampoco…lo único verdaderamente importante era el saber que, sin importar nada ahí estarían el uno para el otro.

 **Notas del autor:**

Hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado lectores y en especial a ti Sandy nwn me hubiera gustado que fuera más largo jejeje perdona si hubo Occ o alguna falta ortográfica.

Sin más por el momento me despido, nos leemos en la siguiente historia.

¡Ya nee!


End file.
